warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Paris
cargable para lanzar flechas capaces de empalar enemigos en las paredes.}} The Paris was released on the 18th of March, 2013. This weapon can be sold for 7.500 . Características This weapon deals primarily damage. Ventajas: *High damage at full charge. *Silenciosa. *Charged shots have innate Atravesar. **Allowing it to hit multiple enemies in a line. *Pinpoint Precisión when aiming. Desventajas: *Bajo daño de y – less effective against escudos y salud. *Arrows have a travel time and a slight arc. *Draws from the Sniper Ammo pickup pool, which is among the rarest of the ammunition pickups. *Its flashlight points downward, following wherever Paris is pointing instead of your cross-hair, making it harder to see in darker areas unless charged. Comparaciones: Consejos *Staying in cover while charging will help to reduce damage taken. *Bows are most useful if you can kill the target in one shot. *Lead targets both horizontally and vertically at greater distances in order to compensate for projectile travel time. *Maintaining a charge at all times can make engaging a group of enemies easier. **Charging can be cancelled without releasing the arrow using the reload button (Press the reload button while holding fire). **All "charge weapons" (except Angstrum and Opticor) are capable of holding their charge during a sprint. **As long as the user starts charging a shot, they are able to finish charging while they are still sprinting. **Using elevators and opening co-op doors does not cancel the charge, however hacking consoles and opening lockers will. **Sliding when you are about to hit the ground (from any height) is very useful for keeping your charge instead of losing it by rolling. *A rank 1 Mutación de flecha is usually more than enough to keep ammo topped off. **Alternatively use Restauradores de munición de escuadrón instead of Mutación de flecha to gain mod capacity at the cost of resources. *Use Gatillo veloz to increase responsiveness when you get used to charged shots with bows. It is more effective than Manos rápidas in terms of increasing DPS. *Enemies killed by Bows will be rag-dolled with the corpse acting as a projectile doing the same damage as the weapon. This can be used to kill multiple enemies with one shot. *As with all Arcos, the fully charged shots have innate Atravesar and therefore can penetrate multiple enemies in line, walls, doors and slim objects like a Lancero Protector's shield. Notas *Enemies will notice missed arrows but hit arrows are silenciosa. *Arrows have a large amount of momentum, allowing players to pin enemies to walls. However, a dead body will not lose its momentum if it hits a closed door, so the body will fly through it as soon as the door opens. Errores *As of , Headshots will not be counted at the end of missions, when using the Paris. *After charging an arrow and firing it while zooming, the next arrow you fire will not be drawn from the quiver, and instead the Paris and your hand will jerk very slightly. The next shot will show the reloading animation correctly. Curiosidades *Paris is most likely named for Paris of Troy in Homer's Iliad, who was a skilled archer and the one to have killed Achilles by firing an arrow into his heel. *The Paris is the only bow that does not have a tension spring, as the arrow is held in place and launched by magnetic induction rather than physical force. *The Paris is modeled after a decurve bow. Véase también *MK1-Paris, the starter version of this weapon bow. *Paris Prime, the prime counterpart of this bow. *Arco: for a link to other bows and their usage. Historial de actualizaciones *El rango de maestría aumentó de 0 a 3 *La velocidad de carga aumentó de 1 a 0.5 segundos *Paris model reworked. }} de:Paris en:Paris fr:Paris Categoría:Arco